1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method and an ink jet recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
Ink jet recording methods allow the user to record high-definition images with relatively simple equipment and have been rapidly advancing in various fields. For example, JP-A-2007-45936, intended to provide an ink composition for ink jet that has excellent image uniformity (a reduced difference in luster between an image area and a non-image area), sharpness (edge sharpness), and bleed resistance with improved adhesion resistance, discloses an ink for ink jet that contains at least a coloring agent, water, and a polymer that has side chains on a hydrophilic backbone and forms cross-links between the side chains when irradiated with active energy radiation, wherein the surface tension of the ink composition for ink jet is in the range of 19 mN/m to less than 35 mN/m.
According to JP-A-2007-45936, the dissolved oxygen level of the ink for ink jet is preferably 2 ppm or less, and a dissolved oxygen level in the ink for ink jet exceeding 2 ppm makes poor ejection more likely to occur because of cavitation during discharge of the ink.
However, simply reducing the dissolved oxygen content of an ink for ink jet leads to poor storage stability of the ink composition in an ink jet recording apparatus. This also applies to simply reducing the dissolved nitrogen content. However, discharging an ink composition that has a high dissolved air content from a head continuously for a long period of time causes ejection failure at a nozzle, leading to poor discharge stability.